Wild Soul Tamed Love
by LadyWhitewolf
Summary: reloadedtwo young egyptian princesses have found their way into yami's palace, after a year in slavery. one holds the fabled millenium feather, and quickly captures yami's heart
1. Default Chapter

Yami: I hate you  
  
aww yami it aint that bad  
  
Yami: I HATE MY GIRLFRIEND IN THIS SERIES HOW WORSE CAN IT GET  
  
Yami Raven: yami dear settle  
  
Yami: @____@ ok  
  
hehe. Love struck puppy  
  
Yami: HEY  
  
you are  
  
Yami Raven: Give up dear  
  
Yami: NEVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Ooo boy I think yami's lost it  
  
Yami Raven: nope. Just needs some aahhh down time hehe  
  
0_o too much info  
  
Yami: *smirks and kisses raven*  
  
*yami and Raven disappear*   
  
umm ok I'm down two yamis '–_–  
  
well on with the story. You have to read my authors notes for curtain info. Or you can just send me an e-mail and I will give you the low down. I know this chappy is a bit odd. In the lack of info department. But you gather more info on it as the series goes on. Kk *hears something from a couple of rooms away* o boy hope they don't wake my parents   
  
oh and the usual. Mind to mind things later in the series. And I don't own yugioh, if I did I would have made some seriously drastic changes. Like the color of pegasus's suit for one *snickers*  
  
WARNING: does contain rape. Sexual harassment. Foul language. And gory sences. Rated R   
  
Wild  
  
by: Snow_Owl  
  
"Ryanne, hurry child. Gather your cards and come."  
  
"I can't move that fast,"  
  
"child it does not take that long to gather your deck"  
  
"fine fine I'm coming, what's the rush any way"  
  
"there will be a siege.."  
  
"Daddy told you to forget about that"  
  
"I smell smoke and hear screams we must hurry child"  
  
"will you stop cal..."  
  
There was an explosion as a group of men broke into the palace. Their guards rushed forward to defend them. One of the intruders raised their hand and said a word, the guards were frozen. They watched warily from upon the stairs, peeking only just. Suddenly on of the men spied them.  
  
"THERE, it's the heirs to the throne, capture them"  
  
the strangers rushed forward but if there was one thing Raven, daughter of Kuhate who happened to be pharaoh of southern Egypt, was the fact she knew everything about the palace. Including it's passage ways. It was only after they escaped the palace that they stopped.  
  
"Raven, what about father"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"no your not, you left him there on purpose"  
  
"he should have listened" her voice was growing cold  
  
"that was no reason to send him to his death"  
  
"he can fight, he should try"  
  
"Raven! How can you say that"  
  
she didn't look at her but only walked off. Looking back slightly.  
  
"How can you have slaves"  
  
"that's different"  
  
"not to I"  
  
"it is though, he's our father"  
  
"doesn't matter to me"  
  
"aaagggg raven I can't stand you sometimes"  
  
"same here sister. Now are you coming or are you going to stay here and wait to be caught"  
  
Ryanne took a second before following her sister. They went a short ways when Ryanne started to go down an alley when her sister held her back.  
  
"Raven wha..?"  
  
Her sister covered her mouth. two invaders walked by the alley. Their bows and weapons ready. they walked cautiously on. Every now and then they hid from the invaders. At other times they ran as fast as they could. But no matter what they knew they would remember. The screams, the smell of smoke, the raging flames. Even though the leaping embers bowed to the Raven, they hissed at every one else and leaped to burn.  
  
"Raven listen"  
  
"what do you hear child"  
  
"I said stop calling me that"  
  
"well what do you hear"  
  
"crying, really close"  
  
"point where"  
  
ryanne turned around several times before pointing behind a dumpster.  
  
"There"  
  
Raven approached the dumpster and peeked behind.  
  
"Oh poor thing, let raven help you"  
  
she disappeared for a second then came back with a tiny little crimson haired child in her arms.  
  
"Where's your momma little one"  
  
"mommy. Leave. No. Come. Say. Stay. Be. Safe. No. Return"  
  
"o poor thing did some mean person leave you on the streets."  
  
Raven cuddled the child.  
  
"Don't you worry ravens here"  
  
"raven.."  
  
"Hush ryanne. She comes"  
  
"you momma"  
  
"only if you tell me your name"  
  
"me leute"  
  
"well leute your coming with us"  
  
"otay"  
  
the trio moved quietly through the city of Tath, and into the sand dunes. They ran for a couple of hours before finding them selves at a water hole.  
  
"We'll stop here, and get cleaned up."  
  
Raven handed leute to ryanne and went to the waters edge. Raven was greeted by a crocodile. She talked with the reptile ideally for a while before returning to them.  
  
"He says he will let us wash leute in the water."  
  
"Great, common leute"  
  
"she talk animal"  
  
"yeah, my sister can do many things. Talking to animals is just one of them."  
  
"Ooo"  
  
raven chuckled as ryanne took the child down to the water. The crocodile came back to see who the mistress favored so, he even let the child ride upon his scaliy back. It was later in the night. When leute had fallen asleep, her face pillowed in ravens chest, and ryanne had dozed into a troubled sleep that raven thought about events. Most recent ones that is. The animals have been warning her for days. Now she was getting visitors of the worried creatures. They wanted to see that their mistress was safe. Of coarse she was, she had listened, and still was and always will. She grumbled at her fathers ignorance, to sleepy to hear the warnings of approaching danger from her friends. She heard a rock move and turned, only to pass out from something hard hitting her head.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER  
  
she wasn't on the ground any more. No she was riding something. _aahh. A camel_. She chuckled at the benefits of having such powers. But why was she on a camel. Unless that noise. Could it have been a invader. She opened her eyes when the camel started calling to her in concern. She had been out for five hours since the men had put her up their. Her pendant was gone too._oh well_. She focused on the camel _do you see my sister, and a crimson haired youngling_. Yes they were chained up to the exact camel she was riding. There were other people too. Survivors of the massacre of the city Tath. There were a meir hundred of them. And considering Tath was a big city, correction, a very big city, that was a small amount of survivors. _did..did my father live_. No the answer was quiet but cold. The animals turned on him when he stopped listening to them. Animals don't understand when you change ways. All animals live the same their whole lives. Never having to worry about what will happen next cause it will just be the same as before. The camel grumbled about the former pharaohs ignorance. That caused raven to laugh mentally. her father had been foolish not to listen to her. There was other reasons she was happy her father was gone, but she couldn't bear herself to think about them. She sigh and opened her eyes.  
  
"Well look who's awake fellas"  
  
"the pretty ebon haired princess"  
  
"what we going to do with her"  
  
"the same we are going to do with the others. Sell her. And her sister too"  
  
their cruel laughter made her shiver. Thank god she had friends in high places. And by that she meant literally. Over head soared a eagle. Intent on keeping a close eye on the mistress of the wild. She wished they wouldn't risk such danger just to watch out for her. They knew she could take care of her self just fine. Yet she felt oddly reassured that she had guardians everywhere. Even the camel she rode and the others around him promised to watch out for her. She was so lucky to have friends like these. As the noon sun reached the sky she decided it was best to be nice to the invaders.  
  
"Um excuse me"  
  
"what do you want"  
  
"there is a watering hole ahead if you would like to stop there. Plenty of shade too."  
  
"Oo being miss goodie goodie are we"  
  
"actually I want to get down if that's ok"  
  
"hmpf. Fine, we stop at this watering hole, if there is actually one there"  
  
what did he think she was that dense to try and lie about that. She could see leute's vacant look. She needed water. Once they reached the watering hole the raiders/invaders decided to let their catch roam a little. But not too far. While they went to one area raven took the survivors to an other. Once again she approached the water, and greeted the creatures with in. Almost immediately they had a place to splash and cool off. The crocodiles on the fringes glaring at the invaders. The fish came up and nibbled at their legs, tickling them.   
  
"Ok peoples time to move out"  
  
the invaders were being stupid. To move during the noon day sun. but she rather be healthy then risk a lashing from a whip or a blow from a fist. So she and the others approached and got re-chained. They new better to run. They were miles from Tath, not that anything was left. some of the survivors told them. When they left there was only chard remains. Leute refused to go into a chain and on raven's pleas was allowed to be carried by her foster mom. The young crimson haired child seemed to put full trust in the ebon haired raven. Not that she minded. She liked leute, and treated her like a daughter. Night started to fall after several hours of non-stop walking. They knew where they were going. MaLink, central trade city of all Egypt. Though it was only 3 days ride from the city in which the pharaoh lived, the city was renown for it's slave business, some thing Pharaoh Yami despised. The survivors all crowded around raven, and her sister. They knew that raven would keep them safe. At least untill they reached their distination.  
  
SEVERAL DAYS LATER  
  
(A.N.: you aint missing anything trust me)  
  
The gates of Malink loomed over head. Mentally Raven winced. She never liked coming here. One reason was that every one stared at her. Well all the guys that is. ~so I have a good body so what~. She sighed and shifted leute to a better position. She glared at the invaders then at the gaurds of Malinks gates. She was not happy. This was Pharaoh Yami's kingdom. And she had no intention of bowing to him. It was all his fault that her father was dead. The invaders were HIS gaurds after all. She glared. Army gaurds that is. A total of at least fifty men. ~if only there was only a couple of them, then I could send my animal friends on them. But with so many I dare not to~. The supposed invaders, really a rebel group of Pharaoh Yami's army, checked their group of capties into an inn. They planned on making their hoard presentable. For the auction tomorrow. The slave trade was good money, and latly the demand had risen. So they went against the peace treaty signed by their pharaoh and pharaoh Kuhate, and masacared an entire town. Killed the pharaoh to get to the two gems that lived with in. They were already thinking of the money they could get from selling the two former princesses. Expecially the Raven. Ra had been good to her, touching her skin light enough to make it a soft tan. Her hair was as black as anubis's skin and she was twice as crafty as the jackle god. But the raven was also a mystery, seeming to be wild in spirit and hating most people who came near her. If only they could tame the girl before being sold. Right then the leader of the rebel group, Kane, watched the oldest princess, as she moved quietly amoung the others. She would look over each one. The younger crimson haired child tailing her all the while. She had kept a select few in good health. Those few seem to rely on her for protection. ~. She takes the blows for her sister and fosterling. What is it with that child, she is just so....strange~. Kane shook his head and looked back at his men.  
  
"Alright boys. Lets get these people into proper clothes, they will be sold tomorrow"  
  
"sir.."  
  
"What is it"  
  
"I hear that a royal, of pharaoh yami's court, will be there tomorrow looking for new servants"  
  
"good we will spiff up our two big money makers then"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
his men headed off to gather good clothes for the group of scared people. It was not that hard. Most of the people would ware what they were told. It was only the oldest princess who was a trifle stubborn. She ended up excepting the dress they offered but ordered one just as good for her young Leute. They agreed to these terms. If the buyers thought them all to be related by their clothes, then they could con a lot of money out of them. Kane nodded to himself, a smile spreading acrossed his face. Tomorrow will be most profitable.  
  
That night. As every person tried to cram into three rooms. Leute wandered around looking for her foster mom. She found raven sitting in a window sill, looking at the night sky.  
  
"Mia Raven"  
  
"hmm...yes leute"  
  
"me no sleepy"  
  
"you need your rest baby"  
  
"me know mia raven, can't sleep"  
  
"come here baby"  
  
young leute walked quietly over to Raven. Raven lifted the small child into her lap and stroked her hair.  
  
"Would you like a song"  
  
"you sing"  
  
"I know many lullabies. If you wish to hear one"  
  
"otay"  
  
Raven smiled and shifted leute to a resting posistion.  
  
(A,N: I do not own this song. I just like it ever sence I heard if from the movie Tarzan. Then I heard the long version and liked it more. Hehe.)  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
it'll be alright  
  
just take my hand  
  
hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here   
  
don't you cry  
  
for one so small   
  
you seem so stroung  
  
my arms will hold you  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
this bond between us  
  
can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more   
  
1. You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always   
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all   
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more   
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know   
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together   
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more   
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart, always  
  
Always  
  
Raven let her voice fade like it was drifting on the wind. Looking down she saw a sleeping leute in her arms. With a smile she held leute close and got comfortable, falling into a sleep filled with thoughts of troubles to come.  
  
"MIA RAAVVEENNNN!!!"  
  
Raven jerked awake. Leute was screaming. The auction had started with out her awake. A plate of food was left for here on a near by table. And leute was being taken away. That angered her to no beliefe.  
  
"LET HER GO"  
  
her pendant started to glow like a hot coal. She was engulfed in a white life. Her form changed, morphed and the light faded. A tiger stood in her place. Baring her fangs she sprang at the intruder. The man yelped and, dropping leute, ran from the room. She snorted after him and picked leute up by her stomach. Ever so carefully she took leute back to where they had been before. Changing back she soothed her leute and took the plate from the table. Toast and cold cereal. ~yummie, ha yeah right~. She sat leute on her lap and gave her some of the toast as she aint the scant breakfast. When done she rose and looked at leute.  
  
"So little bit what's going on"  
  
"people go and get bought now"  
  
"just what I thought pretty one"  
  
"me go too"  
  
"not with out me you aint"  
  
"mia come too"  
  
"I think they may be planning on selling me, you and my sister together"  
  
"AHEM."  
  
Raven spun to see Kane standing in the door way. He was frowning at her but didn't look actually angry.  
  
"You have magic?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"that pendant?"  
  
"Just helps me channel it sir"  
  
"hm"  
  
"mia raven uppies"  
  
"ok dear"  
  
"what is it with you and that child"  
  
"she is an orphane I claim her as mine"  
  
"get ready to go out. Your sister Is waiting for you out side. Take leute with you. Your quiet right when I said I was thinking of selling you three together"  
  
with that Kane left.  
  
"He is not very pleasent huh bit"  
  
"no mia no"  
  
raven sighed and left the room. She could just since impending doom in the air. She left the inn. Spotted Ryanne and went to stand beside her.  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"Yes Ry"  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
"don't worry child"  
  
"why not, I might lose you"  
  
"not likly"  
  
"why is that"  
  
"he is selling us three as a group"  
  
"still scared"  
  
"I will not let any harm befall you, and for every chance I cannot protect you I will take yet an other blow"  
  
"oh raven"  
  
"Ryanne, listen to me"  
  
"ok"  
  
"we are coming into hard times, and it is time for you to be strong."  
  
"I could never be as strong as you raven"  
  
"maybe not as strong as me but strong you will be. I have lived out of civilization often. Preferring animal company to human. I am used to hard goings. But you, you were sheltered from the hardships of life"  
  
"sis"  
  
"no Ry, let me talk. I will be the back bone but you, you got to be the reason for me to be strong. You cannot lose hope in me. I will defend you and leute savagely. Even if I lose the pendant to our new master, who might not want me turning against them, I will still take the blows for you, and leute. But listen to me when I say that NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU"  
  
"yes sister"  
  
"sita Ryanne cry"  
  
"only tears of fear and pain child"  
  
"hurt?"  
  
"Only when knowing my sister risk so much to save us"  
  
"it is not to much to me. To me you two are everything. The only reason I have to live. And so I will protect you."  
  
"I believe you sister"  
  
"me to mia"  
  
"I know bits I know"  
  
raven smiled warily and turned to watch the auction. They, being for sale, were put in a ring of some sort for prospective buyers to look at. They had many come to look them over. Raven, being ever protective, would kick or hit any one who reached out to them. That is until Kane came by with some chains and chained her arms behind her back. And took her pendant. The pendant which helped her focus her magic on a curtain thing. She look sadly at the swinging charm as Kane walked off. She knew he would take that. And probably, no more then likely, give it to her buyer. With a sigh she nudged leute and Ryanne into the center of the ring. Out of reach and out of harm they watched the rest of the people they traveled with get sold off.  
  
"Right this way sir"  
  
"this better not be a waste of time"  
  
"oh trust me sir. It won't be"  
  
Raven glared wildly. Kane was coming. Followed by a rather important looking person. She stood in front of her sister and lute. ~what's going down~. She almost snarled at the man who stopped by their 'observation pen'. Ryanne was clinging to her arm and leute was holding rather tightly to her leg.  
  
"Here they are sir"  
  
"hm.."  
  
The man walked around the pen several times before entering it. Raven started to advance when she was suddenly jerked back.  
  
"AH no you don't you hellion"  
  
the man looked at Kane.  
  
"Discipline problems?"  
  
"Only with this one. A bit of a ill tempered one. But she and her friends here weren't slaves for long. There's still good training time left"  
  
the man nods and walks up to the shaking Ryanne. He looked over her face. Checked for wounds. Then started to run a hand down her side. That did it. Raven suddenly lurched forward with amazing strength. She rammed into the man and sent him down on his rump. Her wrist were bleeding where the bindings had been. She had ripped them clear off. The man was less worse for ware. Satisfied with the younger you women, he walked towards the one who struck him. She was thin, too thin. Her limber frame shifted to a better position to strike from. Smiling the man nodded then left the pen.  
  
"She is a feisty one"  
  
"yes. The Raven has an additude she does"  
  
"Raven huh?"  
  
"Yes sir. Named from the color of her hair more then likely"   
  
Kane was furious. The Raven had just attacked a VERY important person. Thank god she didn't have her pendant. That would have been worse.  
  
"I'll think about the one. The younger one. Her mannerism are just suited for it. Maybe if the older is trained to behave better then she would be better."  
  
"Hmm yes. I fear raven might not like being separated from that one but she will cope if they do get separated."  
  
"She will have too"  
  
"yes I know"  
  
Kane and the strange man walked off. Raven did not like that conversation.  
  
"R-r-raven.."  
  
"Like hell I will cope. I'll gut him out that's what I'll do. Fucking bastard. Hope he goes broke"  
  
"M-mia"  
  
"what is it bit"  
  
"bad man take me away"  
  
"over my dead body he will"  
  
"mia take me with"  
  
"always baby"  
  
"Raven..what are we going to do"  
  
"make sure that man does not buy you that's what"  
  
"how???"  
  
"Look injured. The man is looking for a healthy slave. If you fake injury he aint going to buy you"  
  
"oh ok I'll try"  
  
"wa about me mia raven"  
  
"you bit, are staying with me by pure motherly aggression"  
  
"huh"  
  
"I won't let them take you from me"  
  
"oh"  
  
Kane came back right then. He held a rope In his hand. He stepped into the pen and tied the rope around ryanne's and raven's wrists. Raven picked up leute and walked with Kane out of the pen. He looked totally miffed.  
  
"Umm...Kane...sir..where are we going"  
  
"you three where bought" Kane snarled.  
  
"Buy who?"  
  
"Not who I wanted!"  
  
Ryanne shut up after that. She looked at raven who smirked. They had been bought as a group by some one who apparently had taken an interest in them. Kane brought them to a mean looking guy who smiled darkly at his new catch. Raven gulped and held leute closer. Feeling bad intention on the horizon. If only she knew what was to come.  
  
A month later  
  
Leute looked around warily. Mia had told her to be careful around here. She darted forward, dodging hands and kicks from drunks sitting at the tables she wove around. The pub where they lived was always full of weird people like these men. Renting a slave for a night and the man who bought her had many. Well it was really her, ryanne, and mia raven. She thought of her mom. She was so brave. Many a time she risked hiding the slaves from their drunk owner. Or she struck a costumer. ~yes, mia very brave~. Ryanne said daily she could never be that strong, to stand up to men ten times stronger then her sister. ~with out her pendant, mia cannot use her magic as well, mia upset about that~. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Lookie here, it'sss that raven'ss little braat"  
  
it was her owner, and he was VERY drunk. She looked fearfully at him before doing the only thing she could do, scream.  
  
Mean while, up in the third story, the slaves quarters, raven tended to her sick sister. No matter how good she took care of them they still were bound to get sick. Now Ryanne hacked weakly. She was defiantly growing more tired by the second. Sighing raven put a new cold piece of cloth on Ryanne's forehead.  
  
"Poor sister. Just lie here and rest"  
  
she smiled at her sister before rising to leave. A scream reached her ears. It was high and scared. Raven subconsciously growled and bolted out of the room. She could tell leute from anyone. Sprinting down the halls and stairways she spied leute in the bar, more then likely getting some more water for Ry. Leute was in the grasp of their owner, hectate, who seemed quiet drunk at the moment. She thought a moment, she had locked Ryanne's door, she was safe, all the others had found a hiding place by now, or he wouldn't pester leute, only one thing to do. She hitched the back of her skirt a bit and bolted forward, like a bolt of lightning. She hit hectate hard in the side, he dropped leute and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wha the hell"  
  
he looked up to see he most rebellious slave looking around warily. He started to raise and she swept up the tiny child beside her and ran. ~I'll teach that brat who's boss~. By the time he rose, raven had sprinted up the first stair case and was running down the halls. Hectate close on her heals. She thought wildly of all the trap doors and secret walls leading to hidden rooms in this place. Most places were used to house slaves, others were left over from the previous owner, not even Hectate himself knew all of them. She lost Hectate finally, for a few minuets. Lifting leute to her shoulder she opened a hatch in the ceiling.   
  
"Leute, I want you to go up there and hide. Do not look back out here, do not wait for me. Run and hide. Only come back when I call you out. Got ME?"  
  
"Yes mia"  
  
"good. Now up you go"  
  
she hefted leute up into the attic and waited for the inevitable to come. Leute, usually so obedient, ignored her foster mom's orders and hid by the attic door. Raven stood stalk still in the middle of the room as Hectate came thundering in.  
  
"Oh ho. Here's the little trouble maker herself. Where's the brat"  
  
"don't call her a brat"  
  
hectate struck her in the head.  
  
"I'll call her what ever I wish. She belongs to me. Just as you do."  
  
"I will never obey you. So I will never belong to you"  
  
"yes you will and I will make sure of it"  
  
with that Hectate lurched forward and grabbed raven's arms. He tossed her on the floor and stood over her.  
  
"I will teach you to behave."  
  
He straddled her hips, despite her struggling to get free.  
  
*************(through leute's eyes. *since I rather not be hated*)*********************  
  
leute watched in horror as her mother screamed and struck savagely at their owner.  
  
"Stop that you whore"  
  
"get off me. Leave me alone"  
  
"shut up."  
  
Leute covered her ears but her mother's cries still echoed through the empty room in which she hid.  
  
"No please stop."  
  
"I said shut up"  
  
leute watched as her owner struck her mother a cross the face. She watched as he tore off her mothers skirt and removed his pants. Then the screams became louder. She watched as her mother fought his hold. He drew a knife and slammed it into her side.  
  
"OWW"  
  
"now behave you worthless piece of filth"  
  
leute watched as the man continued to molest her mother savagely, leaving the knife in her side the entire time. Her mother's screams had gotten frantic and pained after a while. Leute wanted desperately to run to her and hug her mom. She saw tears in her mother's eyes and she hurt more. More cause she sat there, safe as could be, while her mom was in pain. By the time the man finished with her mom, blood was covering the floor and it seemed like her mother had passed out. The man spat on her mom then stalked out of the room, buttoning his pants.   
  
*************(end leute's point of view. *A.N: poor thing)  
  
Leute very carefully climbed down from the hatch in the ceiling. Looking around with tears in her eyes she made sure she was alone here. Then very quietly she crept over to her mother. Sitting down beside raven leute gently shook her mia's shoulder.  
  
"Mia wake up. Wake up mia"  
  
raven only groaned in pain. Leute withdrew her hand with a sob. She bolted to her feet and out of the room. She had to get Ryanne. Ryanne could help mia. She came to a sudden stop. hectate was right in front of ryanne's door. She watched as Hectate rattled the handle then cursed in Egyptian.   
  
"The fucking bitch locked the door."  
  
hectate slammed a fist into the door, swearing something awful.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is the little bitch."  
  
"Plz just go" came a croaking voice from inside the room.  
  
"Shut up ya whore. I'll do what ever I want"  
  
he slammed an other fist into the door then stormed off.  
  
"I'll be back with some tools. Then your going to learn not to order me around. Even if your sick"  
  
leute shrank into the shadows as Hectate stormed past her. Leute looked after him for a second then run up to the door and knocked gently.  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Ryanne. It's me leute"  
  
the door opened a little and leute waved at her, then she rushed in and grabbed ryanne's hand.  
  
"Must come now"  
  
"why leute"  
  
"momma hurt bad"  
  
"raven's hurt!!!"  
  
"Bad man hurt her bad really bad"  
  
"show me where"  
  
ryanne let leute lead her out of the room, and down the many corridors. Only to be led to a room where her sister lie in a torn mess.  
  
A year later  
  
Ryanne crept quietly through the darkened tavern hallways. Occasionally a scream or a plea would call out. She winced visibly. Most of the slaves, mostly referred as whores, despised her cause she got off so easily. She rarely got chosen by anyone cause raven was always available, at least she made her self so. Raven, after that night when she got raped by their owner, was even more reckless in her urge to defend ryanne and leute. Her back held scars now, of repeated abuse, and yet she still was as beautiful as before. She took her time to clean herself and leute. The little four year old had grown wise to tavern life. she stayed clear of the bar and tables. She scream when caught. She listened to Hectate with out question. Leute was one to thought have had a good life here. But ryanne knew better. She shook her head as she slipped down the stair well and into the tavern. It was time to work. Looking at her wrap around skirt and patched up shirt she sighed. No leute did not have it good. No slave here had it good. She walked warily through the crowded tavern, watching the drunks leer at her. She looked around and spotted her sister. Raven was being kept busy. Hectate had her chained to the wall and was letting the drunks have their fun with her. With a strangled cry of dismay she went over to the bar and got a glass of water. Walking over to her sister her just hung there gritting her teeth in pent up rage.   
  
"What did you do this time raven?"  
  
Raven's head shot up and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Kicked a costumer in the balls. Should have heard him yell. What a baby"  
  
ryanne shook her head and raised the glass to her sister lips. Tipping it slightly and giving her a drink.  
  
"You are to rebellious and stubborn for your own good you know that"  
  
raven laughed coldly.  
  
"Got that right. And it's for YOUR own good"  
  
ryanne looked fearfully behind her. She was getting even more suggestive looks now.  
  
"But what about you."  
  
Raven sighed.  
  
"I've been planning. Seen leute?"  
  
Ryanne shook her head.  
  
"To sence breakfasts"  
  
raven smirked.  
  
"What!!"  
  
Raven just shook her head.  
  
"Nothing for you to be worr...RYANNE!"  
  
Raven lurched forward as ryanne felt a hand slip up her shirt. She yelp and tried to yank away. A voice whispered in her ear and the smell of alcohol assaulted her nose.  
  
"Do we get to play with you too pretty?"  
  
Ryanne struggled to get away when a small voice reached her ears. She glanced back and saw leute. She was sneaking something to her mom from behind her back. She yanked away from the man, who had snuck a hand down her skirt, and hid by raven. Raven bent down and slipped a loop over her head.  
  
"Raven is that..?"  
  
"Quiet ryanne"  
  
suddenly raven started to glow. A white light engulfed her. Every one near by backed up in shock as the girl change shape. The chains clanked against the wall as a hawk hovered over the floor then changed back to the girl. One of the men in the tavern found his voice.  
  
"Hectate!!! THE GIRL IS LOOSE"  
  
he back up as raven smirked at him.  
  
"Thanks that's just the signal I wanted."  
  
Ryanne looked at her.  
  
"Raven wa...."  
  
Raven shoved ryanne out the door and swept up leute as Hectate came storming into the room.  
  
"RAVEN!!!I KNOW THAT BRAT OF YOURS GOT THAT PENDANT FOR YOU. YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT, GET BACK IN YOUR SHACKLES"  
  
hectate stormed towards her. He stopped only when raven stalked towards him, setting leute upon the floor she whispered.  
  
"Now get our decks child"  
  
leute nodded and ran off. Dodging the havoc that had broke out when the drunk had yelled for Hectate. Slaves were fighting to run out of the tavern as fast as they could, they didn't want to witness raven's revenge. She directed her attention to hectate now. Who was almost upon her. As fast as light she changed into a cat and darted up the stair well, Hectate on her heels. They were passing Hectate's quarters when leute emerged from them. Hectate's face grew red with anger and he stormed towards leute.  
  
"YOU LITTLE THIEF. I'LL..."  
  
That was as far as he got. Raven had changed into a lioness and slammed into his back. With a final burst of energy she plucked leute up and run down a stair well and out the back. Setting her down she changed back.  
  
"Go around front leute and find ryanne. I got some stuff I got to do first."  
  
Leute nodded and dashed around the building. Raven smiled and walked back in to the tavern to suddenly be hit by a searing pain. She wavered but did not fall.  
  
"You little bitch"  
  
evidently Hectate was up and by the feel of liquid oozing down her arm, he had his knife again. He stabbed at her and she dodged only getting grazed by the knife. She bolted towards the main room and knocked a lamp over. It broke on a chair and started a fire. Hectate was so frantic to get the flame doused that he forgot raven.   
  
at that very moment  
  
pharaoh yami and his younger brother yugi were readying their horses. They were dressed in commoner clothes.  
  
"So where are we going"  
  
"just a ride. No were really"  
  
"just need to get out"  
  
"that's about right"  
  
two of the royal guards walked up with their own horses. They too were dressed in commoners clothes.  
  
"That is so you, yami"  
  
"glad you think so Joey."  
  
"If you took any longer your highness it will be dark by the time we head out"  
  
"very funny Ryou. And do call me yami. Plz"  
  
"if you wish, your highness" ryou teased lightly.  
  
"Can we go now yami?"  
  
"yes yugi, if Joey and ryou are ready."  
  
"That we are."  
  
"Then let's be off"  
  
with that the group mounted their horses and walked out of the palace stables. out in the busy streets people didn't even notice the pharaoh and the royal guards. They didn't know the havoc they would encounter was lying ahead.  
  
Now a little on what raven does when Kane forgets her  
  
~damn I didn't expect the fire to spread that fast. Then again there is plenty of stuff for burning here.~ raven covered her mouth and darted towards the door. It was packed full of people fleeing the flames. She looked around coughing as smoke entered her lungs. She had to get out. She looked towards a single window, it was to small for her in this form but... making up her mind she changed form and soared up. Even now she coughed as she fought her way towards the window. Flames were curling around it. With a deep breath she blasted through the window. She entered fresh air but her wings were aflame. She changed back and desperately doused the flames. She was shaking in exhaustion. She was burned, tattered, and weak. Her head pounded from the sudden use of her powers. She hadn't used them in so long. A small form hurled it's self at her.  
  
"Mia raven. Mia raven. You ok"  
  
she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes baby I'm fine. Lets go"  
  
raven looked up and spied ryanne walking up to her.  
  
"That was terrible raven what were you thinking?"  
  
"Rather die trying then die from being beaten one to many times"  
  
ryanne couldn't help but snicker at her sister's choice of words.  
  
"Lets go. we must hurry so Kane does not find us"  
  
ryanne nodded and picked up leute. With that the trio took off down the street.  
  
(A.N: yippee I finally am getting to finishing this. I really shouldn't make the chappies so long)  
  
it was, oddly, the same street yami and his group were traveling. They were quiet shocked to find two girls running towards them. One carrying a small child, the other lagging behind. Yami took down his hood and dismounted his horse.  
  
"Halt!!"  
  
One of the girls stopped the other slowed then collapsed.  
  
"RAVEN!"  
  
The girl set down the child which she carried and ran back to the girl, the little crimson haired child following.  
  
"Raven what's wrong"  
  
"mia raven?"  
  
The girl pushed her self up.  
  
"I'm fine, r-really, I-I'm fine"  
  
the girl hissed in pain and let herself be helped up. The girl, raven, shook and teetered for a second before regaining her balance. Yami chose now to investigate. Walking up to the trio he glared down at them.  
  
"Who are you. And where are you supposed to be"  
  
the small child whimpered and slunk under the taller ones skirt.  
  
"Leute get out of there you imp"  
  
the little girl, leute peeked out then darted behind raven.  
  
"I'll ask again who are you"  
  
"w-we are slaves sir, our names are not important, OW!"  
  
The girl rubbed her side as the raven jabbed her in the side then glared at her. Yami scowled.  
  
"Where is our owner"  
  
raven muttered "hopefully dead"  
  
"what did you mean by that"  
  
raven glared at him, showing a rebellious streak to rival yami's.  
  
"I meant I hope he rots in that stinking place he calls a tavern"  
  
yami glowered at the girl, noting her appearance. She was not stable, still using the other girl for support. She had burns and wounds that looked like they were festering. She was also growing a deathly pale color.   
  
"Raven you shouldn't speak so to the pharaoh."  
  
The girl coughed and shakily tried to stand on her own.  
  
"I don't bloody give a crap Ryanne cause know what I'm goi.."  
  
Raven's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.  
  
"RAVEN! Oh not again"  
  
"mia raven"  
  
this time raven did not awaken. Dirt was sticking to her side, were an open wound bleed freely. Yami's scowl deepened and he motioned to Joey. Joey came over as yami muttered a command.  
  
"Take that girl" pointing at raven. "And take her to Mai, quickly"  
  
Joey nodded and gathered up the limp figure. Walking back over to his horse he remounted and rode off at a brisk pace.  
  
"NOW!" yami commanded "you two follow me"  
  
yami glared daggers at the pair and stalked back to his horse. ~who did that girl think she was. Talking to ME like that.~ yami was having a hard time taking the fact that for once he had not been in control. The remaining pair slunk over.   
  
"Keep up got it. I won't stop for you"  
  
yami remounted and turned his horse back. Yugi looked at ryanne and smiled sadly, also turning his horse back the way they came. They followed him and were tailed by the last guard.  
  
"Ryanne?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"where we going"  
  
"to the pharaoh's palace"  
  
"why"  
  
"cause I think were in big trouble"  
  
"why"  
  
"cause raven couldn't keep her mouth shut"  
  
"mommy didn't mean to make him mad"  
  
"oh yes she did"  
  
"why"  
  
"I'll explain some other time leute"  
  
"ok"  
  
they walked in silence back to the palace, which loomed over head, declaring their fate.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
FINALLY!!!!!  
  
Yami: finally finish it  
  
Y.R.:yeah finally finish  
  
yes finally  
  
Y.R.: good job aibou  
  
Yami: hmpf  
  
OH what now  
  
Yami: you had to make her pass out  
  
Y.R.: it's her story dear  
  
YES I HAD TO MAKE HER PASS OUT. OR ELSE THE NEXT CHAPPY WOULD BE POINTLESS *draws her giant butcher knife*  
  
Yami: *cowering* um ok  
  
Y.R.: back of aibou *glares at her*  
  
*gives a weak chuckle then dives for cover*  
  
well any way. That was cappy one. Raven, you will find out soon if you don't already know, has a hatred of yami and plots to make his life miserable. Well until then. No flames plz.  
  
But plz leave a contributions in the little review box 


	2. Care

Yami: oooo the second chappy Yippers  
  
Y.R: yami dear did you just say 'yippers'  
  
Y: *nods head repeatedly*  
  
Y.R: did you have sugar?  
  
Y. *nods head vigorously*  
  
R: hey guys what's up  
  
Y. The sky the clouds the air *bouncing around like a kangaroo*  
  
Y.R: yami's on sugar high  
  
R: *slaps her forehead* oooo no  
  
Y: ooooooo Raven Huggies *glomps yami raven*   
  
R: NOW DON"T START THAT AGAIN  
  
Y.R: *blushing* yeah dear you need to say the disclaimer  
  
Y. AW spoot do I have to  
  
R&Y.R: YES!!!!!  
  
Y. *pouts and mumbles* raven does not own yugioh. Cause if she did me and raven would be  
  
having a whole lot of fun. Y.R: YAMI!!! *smacks him* Y. Owie T.T  
  
R: aw yami don't make him cry *huggles yami*  
  
Y:^.^  
  
Y.R: HEY MINE *yanks yami away and holds him possessively.*  
  
R: sheesh talk about possessive *snickers*  
  
Y: :P   
  
R: *grumbles* he is so lucky I have a boyfriend  
  
Warning: foul language. Other then that. Nothing to bad in this chapter. Mostly on raven's  
  
recovery and yami finding out more about the trio, not a lot more. Joey/Seto suggestion  
  
Care  
  
by: Raven  
  
  
  
joey urged the horse into a trot. The girl's breathing was getting to shallow for comfort.   
  
Mentally he was confused, why would yami wish this...this slave to be taken to see the royal  
  
healer. She was not one of the royal servants, nor one of the lower slaves of the palace. Why then  
  
would he care. He shrugged this off as he noticed the girl's breathing become ragged.  
  
"Damn, don't stop breathing now"  
  
he urged his horse into a gallop. The palace looming over head. The horse darted into the stable  
  
yard. Joey pulled up and stopped the horse. Dismounting by just jumping off the horse he spun  
  
around and gathered up his passenger. Handing his horse off to a servant he was about to run into  
  
the castle when.  
  
"Thought you went out riding?"  
  
Joey turned and looked at High Priest, Seto.  
  
"Medical emergency"  
  
he jerked his head towards the limp girl.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Tell ya later set, I got to get her to mai before her breathing stops. It's already shallow enough as  
  
is"  
  
seto nodded and walked up beside him, looking over his bundle. He too was thinking something  
  
on the line of why was a slave being brought here. But joey had started running again and was  
  
darting into the palace by the time he shook away his thoughts. With a chuckle he smiled and  
  
followed the dashing young teen. Joey was already running straight towards Mai's room by the  
  
time seto caught sight of him. Joey stopped in front of the door and pounded on it several times.  
  
"MAI EMERGENCY ON THE FRONT"  
  
seto chuckled, only joey could crack a joke during a serious time. The door opened to reveal a tall  
  
women with long unruly blond hair.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing"  
  
joey shoved past her and set the girl on the floor.  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"Hush it Mai. Yami want's you to heal this girl. I would have took her to a guest room but her  
  
breathing aint to great. So I brought her here"  
  
Mai glared at him and closed the door.  
  
"Well calm down and let me get to work"  
  
Mai walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her arm. She looked up at joey.  
  
"There is extra blankets and a pillow in the closet, get a blanket and the pillow and make a  
  
makeshift bed for her. I'm going to need to keep a close eye on her"  
  
joey nodded and walked over to the near by closet. Extracting a blanket and the said pillow he  
  
walked over to a empty corner and made a make shift bed for the slave girl. He turned to find  
  
Mai behind him with the girl in her arms.   
  
"She's so light"  
  
the look on Mai's face was worry as she set the girl down on the blankets and covered her up.  
  
"I'll get to work, you go and find yami. I have a few questions to ask him"  
  
joey nodded and exited the room only to be confronted by seto.  
  
"What may I do for you seto"  
  
seto smiled, he was handsome, how he wanted to kiss his lips. But other things were going on  
  
right now that needed clarifying. Seto shook the 'dirty' thoughts from his mind and glanced at  
  
joey.  
  
"Any guess what happened to her"  
  
"I say she was a rebellious slave who never listened."  
  
Seto shook his head at joey's ignorance.  
  
"Really puppy. Even if she was, wounds like that need to be treated. Why weren't they. They  
  
were FESTERING joey. Did she seem light to you?"  
  
joey was thoughtful, if not a bit pissed.   
  
"Yes now that you mention it she was VERY light. Mai noticed to. And DON'T CALL ME  
  
PUPPY"  
  
seto nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Who ever owned her was not taking care of her BECAUSE she was rebellious and didn't listen  
  
that is what I think puppy"  
  
Seto looked back at mai's door, oblivious to the roaming eyes of joey. ~ok he's hot I will give  
  
him that but I wish he wouldn't call me puppy.~ he jerked his eyes away as seto looked back at  
  
him.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't you need to go get yami?"  
  
"Oh yeah right"  
  
joey quickly turned around, more to hide his blush, and walked towards the throne room. Where  
  
more then likely yami had the other two slaves.  
  
And right he was. As he entered the throne room he spied yami sitting in his throne,  
  
rubbing his temple in an annoyed manner. The younger to the two remaining slaves was wailing  
  
her little heart our for her 'mia raven'. While the other tried in vain to sooth the frazzled child.  
  
"Will SOMEONE shut that child up"  
  
joey chuckled and walked into the room. oblivious to seto, ryou, and Malik, an other royal guard,  
  
he swept up the child and bounced her till she quieted. Yami and yugi stared at him.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that joey"  
  
"I have a younger sister. So I had a bit of practice."  
  
He heard laughter from behind him and turned to find Malik, ryou and seto laughing.  
  
"Who knew"  
  
"that he could be so daddy like"  
  
"hehehe....sing her a song joey"  
  
the three fell to the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
"Aw guys shut up will ya's"  
  
that just made them laugh harder, coming from a guy who was currently holding a very small  
  
child. With a snort joey walked over to yami, handed the child to yugi and looked to the pharaoh.  
  
"Mai wishes to speak with you yami"  
  
"does she really well I'll be on my way, it must be important if she didn't come herself"  
  
joey nods and walks off to talk to ryou and Malik as yami leaves the room.  
  
Yami makes his way to mai's quarters and knocks upon the large mahogany door.  
  
"Mai it's me, yami"  
  
"come in your highness"  
  
yami walked into the room to find mai applying some temporary bandages on raven.  
  
"You wished to speak with me"  
  
"I have some questions that's all"  
  
"like what may I ask"  
  
yami pulled a chair over next to mai beside the sleeping girl.  
  
"Do you have any knowledge of this girl's past"  
  
"her name is Raven mai and just a little. For what her sister has told me before, she is a slave"  
  
"anything else"  
  
"no. way?"  
  
mai sighed, this deep worry some sigh. She looked up at yami, her eyes shining with pain.  
  
"This girl, from what I can tell, is 17, has rare magical abilities, and suffering from malnutrition,  
  
abuse, a number of infections in her arms and back, and possibly.....no I won't say it"  
  
"say what"  
  
"she wouldn't want you to know"  
  
"why not"  
  
"SHE JUST WOULDN'T"  
  
mai hastily covered her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry great pharaoh sir, I over reacted."  
  
"No need to be sorry mai. I WAS prying. I have to remember there are some things that people  
  
just don't want to share"  
  
mai nods then looks at the girl.  
  
"I'd give her a days rest, then she should be as good as new"  
  
she adjusted the blanket so it hid the double X brand on the girl's shoulder. Yami nods and turns  
  
to leave.  
  
"Contact me when she awakens alright mai"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
yami leaves quickly, wanting to get back and question the other slave, ryanne.  
  
Mai sighed in thanks. She looked back at raven.  
  
"If only I wasn't so sure of that brand I would feel a lot better you know."  
  
She sighed again and started to clean up, just her luck to be tending something that had belonged  
  
to the former pharaoh, kuhate.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
yeah yeah I know. It's VERY short. But then next couple of chapters won't be. I have already  
  
started the next one. So stand by for the next chappy "malthus".  
  
YR: yeah next chappy you meet my pack  
  
Ug. don't even think it  
  
*6 urabys appear*   
  
ARG RAVEN!!!!  
  
YR: he he. Aw come on they like you  
  
*currently being snuffled and nudged by all 6*  
  
HELP attack of the blood thirsty BAKAS  
  
YR & Y : *start to laugh*  
  
*bright red* THIS AINT FUNNY  
  
YR &Y: yes it is *still laughing*  
  
arg shut up   
  
Plz leave a contrabution in the little review box 


	3. Maltrust

Ah finally I got done with that other stupid chapter  
  
YR: you really hated that one didn't you  
  
yes this one will have serious duel monster and yelling action then again I don't know what else to put. Maybe yami should be really mean to you.  
  
Y: why would I want to  
  
BECAUSE you aint who you are now in this series.  
  
Y&YR: that is the most since you made in a while  
  
oh shut up and say the disclaimer yami  
  
YR: *grumbles* raven does not and never will own yugioh or anything else that aint hers in this chappy, if there is any. My sister ryanne, leute, me and any other character she created are hers and hers only.  
  
good yami, I was just kidding anyways, about yami being mean to you raven  
  
YR: yeah yeah, get writing  
  
Y: YEAH GET WRITING  
  
*grumbles* fine fine  
  
Yami starts to take an 'interest' raven. But it's not the LIKE feeling yet. He is more interested in her past. I will wait till after revealing for that.  
  
oh yes and I want to thank.  
  
dunken  
  
bewitched  
  
old sister pyro  
  
sundance-gurl  
  
and last but not least  
  
ame lockheart  
  
for so far liking my story, giving me ideas and giving me the courage to continue it. Thanky lots *hands out candy and soda to all of them* for you *Yami and Raven look at her with puppy eyes. sweat drops but gives them some* only if you lock yourselves in a room *they nod and take off to go lock themselves away with all their SUGAR* I think I'm going soft  
  
on ward and fore ward  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
DAY ONE  
  
A shadowy figure wavered out into the bright light of the noon day sun. on one of the balconies of the palace she breathed deep and sighed. Her chest still ached when she breathed but that would ease up soon enough. Raven sighed again. She felt so weak, weaker then she had ever felt in the past few years. Her hand shook as she placed it on the balcony's rail. Her once longer then long hair was now to her lower back instead of flowing behind her knees. She liked it that way. Sure she loved her hair long but not THAT long. A shout of surprise down below alerted her . Leute and Ryanne where playing with the pharaoh's younger brother yugi in the gardens. Once again she sighed, she wished she could be like that, have a master who loved to play games. But Yami was not like that at all. No he was always serious and never took the time to stop and relax. It was always rules, rules, rules. Raven hated rules, they made her feel caged. Raven's special talent of being a shape shifter mage made her sensitive cages and bonds, so in short, she HATED them. An other reason she hated Yami. She could go on forever. But un like yugi, who was the master of her sister, more as a playmate then a slave, Yami probably wanted her for pleasure. Just like every other guy she met in the past year. One look and they want to take her then and there. She growled and slammed a fist into the balcony wall. ~damn Yami, damn him and his sons and his son's sons. Why did my life have to be so FUCKING bad. Of all the people I get landed with it had to be the pharaoh who dad said would be worse th..then..~ she shuddered and wiped her mind of the memory.  
  
"It's in the past. He's dead now"  
  
"who's dead?"  
  
She spun around. she hadn't heard anyone approach. Behind her stood Yami, arms crossed a crossed his chest, a scowl on his face. She missed the hint of curiosity, concern and annoyance in his eyes that he quickly hid.  
  
"Well"  
  
"Well *coughs slightly* What" she snapped, how dare he eves drop on her musing.  
  
"I beg your pardon. Do you know who your talking to"  
  
"like hell if *cough* I care *cough*"  
  
Yami dropped the anger for a second to realize that she was starting to have problems. Raven leaned against the balcony, coughing violently, it felt like her ribs were closing in on her. Her legs started to give way but she was fighting the urge to fall down.   
  
'Mai must have goofed, it's been three days, how could this girl still be wounded'  
  
he was totally oblivious to the fact that Mai didn't know about the other injuries Raven held. Raven knew of them all, the cracked ribs on the verge of breaking, the internal bruises, her slow healing fault, everything. She groaned and slipped to the ground.  
  
"See here get up now. I've had enough of you faking aliments"  
  
Yami hoped that she was faking, but the way she shook as she tried to raise made him worry more. Once again he pushed the feelings aside, he was pharaoh, she was a lowly slave who deserved punishment for disobedience. Raven attempted to raise, when a sudden force jerked her to her feet. Yami had grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her to her feet when she failed to comply with his order. Raven kept her eyes down cast, she finally decided on her way out, don't submit but don't fight, there was no way she was in condition to fight. She was un aware of the slight dribble of blood running down her chin. A lone drop feel from her chin and splattered against the stone floor. Yami glanced down and saw the crimson liquid on the ground that was soon joined by yet an other drop. Yami glanced up at the bowed head of the slave, grasping her under the chin he forced her face up, and had to suppress a gag. A thin stream of blood was dripping from the corner of the slaves mouth. Raven looked up at him, defiance flashing in her eyes, she seemed oblivious to the blood running down her face. Before she was able to speak she was swept into the palace. Yami dragged the reluctant slave towards Mai's quarters. Suddenly she realized she was being taken back to the healer. She didn't need help. She mustered up her strength and pulled her arm away. Yami stopped and looked at the slave with scorn.  
  
"Are you looking for death slave?"  
  
Raven's laugh was dark and filled with undermined loath.  
  
"I don't need any help from your healer. I've already been helped enough"  
  
"to bad your coming"  
  
"like to see you make me."  
  
"I'm the pharaoh, now obey my order"  
  
he reached for her arm again but she pulled away.  
  
"I said no"  
  
"get over here. You need help"  
  
"I don't need help from you or any one"  
  
she was wavering now. Yami stalked towards her just in time to catch her as she collapsed to the ground. Duel monster cards littered the floor in disarray. He lied her down and picked up the cards. 'Did she steal these from some one in the palace.' he looked over each. Ever last one was in grand condition. Four cards caught his eye. One was a card of a large roc.  
  
"The roc of wind card" Yami murmured.  
  
His eyes drifted to the other cards, two ultimate raptor cards, and one call for pack. He looked and spied four uraby cards.  
  
"A lethal strike when all combined with that card." he placed down the roc of wind, and ultimate raptor cards as he looked at the call for pack card. He didn't notice Raven coming to and seeing him looking at her cards. 'He found my cards, he will take them away for sure' she slowly reached for her roc of wind card. 'If I can't save them all, I'll save my favorite.' Yami saw a slight movement and shot out his hand. Grabbing the delicate hand of raven. He squeezed her hand hard, making it hurt.  
  
"Who did you steal these from."  
  
"I didn't steal them. Their mine" she bristled.  
  
She fell back as Yami slapped her a crossed the face.  
  
"I'm sick of your lies. Who did you steal them from."  
  
Raven glared up at him, a slight flash of light behind Yami signaled one of her monsters sensed she was in danger and was coming to help her. She locked eyes with Yami and held the glare until the light behind him died.  
  
"Now I'll ask again, WHO DO THEY BELONG TO."  
  
He sensed something behind him and slipped a hand into his pocket to hold the card of the dark magician.  
  
"I told you they belong to me"  
  
"I don't believe you. No slave is permitted to carry personal possessions."  
  
"I'd believe her." came a deep rumbling voice.  
  
Yami spun. Dark magician card ready. There on the step sat a Silver Fang. Yami cocked his head in confusion.  
  
"Neako what are you doing here"  
  
the silver fang shook his head.  
  
"I am not neako. My name is Anazu *a-na-zu*, and I belong to her. I have for many years now." the great wolf stood and walked over to Raven, bending down he licked her face clean of the drying blood.  
  
"Please mistress, just this once, go with out a fight"  
  
Yami looked at the silver furred wolf in curiosity. He bent down to pick up the remaining cards when he found himself flat on his back. Anazu had attacked him when he saw him going for his mistresses cards.  
  
"No one shall touch my mistress's possessions" the wolf growled.  
  
"Dark Magic ATTACK!!!"  
  
The strike hit the wolf square in the side, with a howl the wolf disappeared, back to the shadow realm. Yami looked up at Noisulli, his dark magician.  
  
"Thank you Noisulli,"  
  
"you are welcome master Yami."  
  
The dark magician turned and glared at the owner of the silver fang.  
  
"You shouldn't challenge my master."  
  
Raven was up. She glared at the dark magician then shot forward.  
  
"Look out!!"  
  
Noisulli pulled Yami out of the way just as Raven shot past, she swiped up a card then spun around. Holding it up, it was the roc of wind.  
  
"You can't beat this"  
  
her laughter was dark and cold.  
  
"I will go on my own. If I can't save the rest of my cards I will at least save the one that means the most to me."  
  
With that the Raven haired one shoot down the hall, no longer oblivious to the tears running down her face, but hoping for Yami not to have seen the tears coursing down her face.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
But he had seen them. Now feeling rather guilty he looked up at Noisulli.  
  
"What do you think Noisulli, should I let this slide."  
  
"I think that would be wise Yami."  
  
"Are they really her's"  
  
"hmm was that the roc of wind card"  
  
"yes"  
  
"girl named Raven"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I believe so, her pack of uraby and ultimate raptor mix is renown in the shadow realm. As well as the all powerful roc of wind."  
  
"Is it really all power full"  
  
"yes, as the legend goes, the great bird was created to keep the balance of powers in the shadow realm and so far Riokoio *Rio-koi-o* has done her job well"  
  
"Riokoio huh"  
  
"yes, she would be a feared if she ever came down from the mountains, but I hear that her trust is as hard to gain as her mistress's"  
  
"I have my work cut out for me don't I"  
  
"if she is a slave and the holder of the roc of wind. Yes"  
  
"you know something don't you Noi"  
  
"I know her monsters well, they were friendly until a year or so ago when their mistress was forbidden from summoning them. But there is something else behind it. Almost a guilty hatred of them selves, like they knew what she was going through and hated them selves for not preventing it"  
  
Yami sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"I should learn of her life from a year ago, and I'm just lucky that her sister is more corruptive"  
  
Noisulli nodded. "Is everything okay so that I may return to Gabrian"  
  
"yes noisulli you may go. Don't want to keep him waiting now do you"  
  
the dark magician blushed but bowed and disappeared in a cloud of purple glitter.  
  
Yami sighed again and walked over to a window that looked out over the gardens. Were at the moment yugi, his new slave/playmate and the toddler Leute were playing tag. 'So that was what Raven was watching.' Yami couldn't help but shake his head at the bond between the older Raven and the orphan Leute, it was almost like a motherly bond but Leute was not of Raven's blood. He was reassured of that by yugi who told him that Ryanne had told him that Leute was found by Raven before the trio had become slaves. He sighed once again before heading to the throne room, maybe he could get some peace there. He stopped and picked up the cards that lay all over the floor. He would return them to her later.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Raven walked dejectedly down the hall and to the large Mahoney doors of Mai's quarters. Tears blurring her vision she shouldered her way into the room.  
  
"Healer?" her voice soft and distant.  
  
"Yes" Mai walked out of her bath room, still combing her hair. "Oh Raven why are you here."  
  
"I need you to check me over. I started to cough up blood a little while ago."   
  
"You don't seem to worried about it" Mai walked over and placed a hand to Raven's side.  
  
"I already know I have serious injuries that are just waiting to show up"  
  
"well your right, your ribs are so close to breaking it isn't funny"  
  
Mai closed her eyes and focused. She saw the bones heal in the blackness beneath her eye lids. She sighed then sat down beside raven.   
  
"Now tell me what's wrong"  
  
Raven looked at her with a startled expression.  
  
"I never.."  
  
Mai raised a hand to stop her from continuing.  
  
"You didn't need to. It's in your eyes."  
  
"Was I that obvious"  
  
"to some one who watched you recover, noticed how you shunned your self from the kindness offered. Yes"  
  
"if you know so much then why do you still care"  
  
Mai smiled, 'she shuns every one and everything. But I know she couldn't really be like this if she took in an orphan like Leute.'  
  
"Because I want to help raven. I don't care if you don't want help but it's my job to at least try. Now what's wrong."  
  
Raven sighed and started to explain everything that had happened between her and Yami. The glaring contest on the balcony, her coughing up blood, her momentary pass out in the hall way. Yami discovering her deck *Mai's eyes widened upon hearing that* the appearance of one of her and Yami's monsters. Her retrieving her most treasured care *she showed Mai the roc of wind care, which caused a gasp come from Mai and a whole mess of questions* then her flight to the healer, believing she will never get her cards back.  
  
"Well I can tell you this. Yami would never separate duel monsters from the master or mistress they look to. If they are loyal enough to come to your defense non summoned then there is little he could do with them anyways. But I believe he will give them back."  
  
"I doubt it. He hates me. He thinks of me as a lowly slave which only deserves the bugs that eat the spring crops." Raven rose to leave.  
  
"Thank you healer. I feel better now."  
  
"Raven...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Plz....call me Mai"  
  
Raven looked back at her, her eyes filled with a momentary hint of suspicion. Then she smiled.  
  
"Fine good day to you hea...I mean Mai"  
  
with that the mysterious girl left Mai with a smirk on her face. 'Guess I was right, deep down, Raven is not a hellion just a VERY troubled teenager.'  
  
With that Mai went on with what she was doing before Raven's entrance.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
(A.N: god I got to get the others into the game. Now for a setoxjoey moment *cackles then goes serious.*but not in that way. No hentai yet *snickers)  
  
seto walked towards the throne room. He was bored beyond belief. He entered the room to see Yami sitting in his throne looking like he had been drug through hell and back again.  
  
"Something wrong Yami"  
  
Yami looked up at seto.  
  
"Just thinking of what to do with that new slave raven."  
  
Seto smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you seto"  
  
seto looked up "huh..oh no no I was just looking for something to do. I'm bored out of my mind"  
  
Yami chuckled.   
  
"Why not to goggle at joey he's out in the stables talking with ryou. I saw him on my way down here."  
  
Seto blushed. "How did.."  
  
"Oh plz seto I see how you are always watching him. Like a hawk waiting for it's prey,"  
  
seto's blush deepened but he cleared his throat and turned to leave.  
  
"If you will excuse me Yami"  
  
"go on...I need to be alone right now. After my latest sparing contest with raven. I am rather beat."  
  
Seto chuckled and exited the throne room. As if by instinct seto did not head to the stables as Yami had hinted before. Instead he headed for the gardens. He left the palace and entered the gardens. Almost instantly he was swamped by the fragrant smell of the flowers and the laughter of yugi, Ryanne and Leute. He smiled as he passed the group of children, returning their waves of hello with one of his own. As he walked further into the garden he came a crossed joey, who was sitting against a tree, seemingly day dreaming. He approached the blonde quietly, only stopping when he was standing next to the boy.  
  
"What are you doing pup?"  
  
Joey looked up at seto, a slightly sleepy smile on his face.  
  
"Who me"  
  
"I don't see any other puppies here"seto smiled as he said that.  
  
Joey smiled and stood up, facing seto.  
  
"Ya know seto I am starting to think you like calling me puppy."  
  
Seto's smile turned genuine. "Maybe I do."  
  
"Sounds more like a pet name to me"  
  
joey said as he started to walk back into the palace.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey stopped and turned to seto.  
  
"What!"  
  
"W..what if it is a pet name?"  
  
Joey looked at seto a bit oddly.  
  
"I would say that is one weird pet name."  
  
Seto snickered and walked up to joey. A faint blush tinging his cheeks.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well...It sounds more like something a master would call a slave not koi to koi"  
  
seto nodded slightly.  
  
"Then again I call you set at times. I guess you could say that's a pet name."  
  
Seto's head shot up as he looked at joey. The blonde's face was tinged with pink, the sight made him look totally adorable. But the fact joey said that made seto blush more. The moment was broken by loud laughter. The both looked and found yugi, Ryanne, Leute and *strangely* Malik watching them, all but Leute that is- she really didn't seem to understand, then again she was only 3. Yugi and Ryanne looked at each other then started to sing.  
  
"Joey and seto sitting in a tree"  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-–G"  
  
"first comes love"  
  
"then comes marriage"  
  
"then comes the baby In a baby carriage."  
  
With that the two collapsed in laughter. Malik smirked at the two then added something.  
  
"I do believe that is physically impossible for them."  
  
That sent Ryanne and yugi into hysterics. Leute just sat there, confused beyond her years.  
  
"Ah shut up Malik."  
  
Joey bowed his head his blush deepening. Seto looked back at joey and smiled sheepishly. He took his chin in his hands and forced joey to look at him. Joey looked at seto, a bit embarrassed by the groups antics.  
  
"Let's go some place quieter to talk shall we."  
  
Joey's eyes widened, a smile taking place of his frown.  
  
"sure."  
  
Seto smiled back and the two of them both turned back to the group, stuck out their tongues at them and walked back into the palace. Just as they were about to enter the palace a blur of black flew past them and a shout of "Mia Raven" told of who the blur was. Seto looked back at the Raven, her ebony hair glistened in the sun's light as she bent down to pick up the tiny crimson haired Leute.   
  
"Seto?"  
  
Seto turned back to joey.  
  
"I'm sorry joey, I just can't help but be curious about Raven and her past."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you think a slave who has never been broken a little odd."  
  
"I doubt she was always a slave,"  
  
"no now that I think of it I don't think she was always a slave either."  
  
"Let's drop the subject. Raven is Yami's concern."  
  
"Right you are puppy"  
  
seto smiled at joey, who returned it with one of his own. They walked further into the palace, just talking *like I said NO HENTAI YET*  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Raven sighed and looked at Leute.  
  
"What are you doing out here little one."  
  
"Playing"  
  
"with who?"  
  
" 'Yugi and Ryanne"  
  
Raven looks up and smiles at yugi and Ryanne.  
  
"It's very nice of you to include Leute in your games"  
  
yugi smiles back.  
  
"She deserves to have some fun. Un like most slaves she will just grow up better then common kids. She's to little to do work anyways."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this yugi."  
  
Malik stated. Glancing at Raven with a look of scorn. 'She should address him as master yugi. Not just yugi, who does she think she is.'  
  
"I talked Yami into just letting the toddler grow up with out the pressure of servitude. It wasn't easy but I did it"  
  
"are you sure that is wise"  
  
"I will do as I wish Malik"  
  
Raven tugged at Ryanne's sleeve and moved away from the bickering duo.  
  
"What is it Raven?"  
  
"Nothing child. I just don't think we need to interfere"  
  
Ryanne looks back as Malik walks away.  
  
"I'm going back now, the fights over"  
  
Raven nods sadly. 'How can she be so happy?'  
  
Shifting Leute to her other arm she walks into the castle.  
  
"Where we going mama"  
  
"oh am I mama now"  
  
Leute giggles and nods. Raven smiles down at the little bundle of tot.  
  
"my room. I feel safer if I know where you are."  
  
Leute giggles again, loving how protective her foster mom was. Raven walked quickly down the long hallways of the palace. She avoided crowded rooms and ignored everyone. That didn't mean she refused to give a few guards the death glare of hell (Raven: *snickering* Yami Raven: you just love yourself don't you. Raven: YUP I made that up all on my own. My friends I have a glare that could kill so I tried to find a good name for it. ^_^ Y.Raven: V_V")  
  
Raven opened a door that led into a very dimly lit room. Inside sat two beds, one smaller then the other, and a dresser with a mirror. It wasn't extravagant but it was the best she had been in since her mother died when she was eight. Her father had tossed her into a slave's room and only gave her what he thought she needed. This didn't include her deck. That was given to her by Ryanne. Raven set Leute down and walked over to the window. Looking out she saw Ryanne playing with yugi again. She frowned and growled under her breath. Leute, seeing her mom was 'memring, walked off to her toys to play. Raven scowled at Ryanne. Her eyes blazing with pure hatred and malice. She was unaware of the door near her being slightly open, giving a slight view into Yami's chambers or the crimson eyes watching her in shock.   
  
Yami's POV  
  
~what in all the seven hells could make her that angry.~ Yami glanced out the window and he eyes widened. ~no way. It's directed towards her sister~  
  
end Yami's POV  
  
Raven thrust away from the window with such force that a crack appeared in the stone. Raven looked at the long jagged crack blankly, really thinking not looking at it. A faint glint on her dresser caught her eye. She turned and looked towards her dresser. Something was sitting there, glinting in a stray beam of Ra's sun. she walked over and lifted it off the table. It was a small golden box, it had a latch and looked big enough to hold two of her decks. She opened the box and gasped in shock and joy. Inside sat her very deck. Her ultimate raptor cards sat face up, looking at her. A tear ran down her face as she started to laugh out her happiness. She pulled out her roc of wind and placed it with the rest of the cards. She was still unaware of the crimson eyes watching her as she took out six cards. Raven looked at the four urabies and the two ultimate raptor cards for a second. A tear fell off her cheek and hit on one of the U.R. cards. she reached out and quickly brushed away the drop of water when a warm gust of wind blew her hair in her face. Raven's head flew up and she spun around. Only to come face to face with blood red eyes. Raven's tawny eyes widened then with a joyous yell she threw her arms around the U.R.'s next. The great creature, a full nine feet in height, with granite gray skin and obsidian strips, rumbled deeply and nuzzled Raven's shoulder. Leute, mean while, had stopped playing and was approaching with wide eyes and jaw dropping to the ground (Raven: think looney toons).  
  
"mia Raven?"  
  
Raven snapped back to the present and let go of the raptor. She turned and smiled at Leute as the great creature stood at it's full height, looking at the young child. Raven looked back at the raptor, and answered a silent question with a shake of her head. The raptor seemed to relax visibly then looked at Leute with peeked interest. Raven turned back to Leute and smiled at her, holding out a hand.  
  
"Come here baby I want you to meet some one"  
  
Leute's eye's widened, if possible, even more as she stepped forward and placed her tiny hand on her foster mom's. Raven scooped Leute up and turned back to the raptor. The great beast lowered it's head so that it was eye level with Leute.  
  
"Leute, this is Riako, my Ultimate Raptor. Riako, this is my foster child Leute,"   
  
Riako sniffed Leute's hair a couple times then lowered it's face to her level. Leute sat there, trembling like a leaf, when....Riako liked Leute on the cheek. Leute stared at Riako like she had grown a second head as Raven laughed till her sides hurt. Riako, looking pleased with herself, stood up and made a contented grumbling noise. By the time Raven had gotten control of her laughter, Leute was on the floor and examining Riako's talons, with extreme care mind. Raven chuckled again and went back to her cards, quickly she called five names.  
  
"Kodite, urry, lalii, tatii, nigate"  
  
and just as quickly five duel monsters appeared. One was a giant of a Ultimate Raptor, he had to be ten-eleven feet in height with equally massive talons. The other four were, of coarse, the urabies. Lalii, a savage looking female uraby, strutted around the room, patrolling. Urry, a smaller, and defiantly younger, uraby bounced around and bawked at yet an other, Tatii, who has taller then lalii but shorter then Riako but looked like a true warrior in the way he held his head. Nigate was last, hiding behind Raven, scared nose looking over her shoulder, the last and weaker member of the group was a shy jumpy thing with no self esteem. Then again he was also the one kodite picked on as soon as he was put into the deck. Raven traced the scar. Kodite had given that to him. Before kodite nigate was top. Now the leader was kodite and not one challenged him for position in the pack. Raven smiled up at them all. The pack surrounded her and nuzzled her, rubbing their arrow shaped heads against her arms and shoulders. Their grumbles of hello and ununderstandable questions echoed through the room. A loud screech echoed through Raven's head. Lalii had charged the door separating her room from Yami's. With a loud crash lalii collided with the door and started to fight it, trying to get within the other room.   
  
"Lalii stop!"   
  
Raven rushed to halt lalii's assault on the door. But it was not to be. Kodite and tatii had joined in the assault and the door soon flew off it's hinges with the combined power. Kodite charged in and snatched something, followed by snarling lalii and growling tatii. kodite carried his prize back into the room. Hanging from his mouth was Yami. Raven gasped and stormed towards them.  
  
"Kodite. Drop him right now"  
  
kodite opened his mouth and Yami dropped to the ground with a thump. He immediately leaped to his feet and glared at Raven, who was holding back chuckles.  
  
"What in the name of Ra. was that for."  
  
"I can't help that they smelled you"  
  
riako was over behind Raven now, gently nuzzling Raven's shoulder for attention. Raven reached up and stroked riako's nose. Yami continued to glare at her as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Just keep them out of my way."  
  
Yami started to walk through the door.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Yami turned back to look at Raven, she was currently being surrounded by the pack but her gaze was on him.  
  
"For what"  
  
"giving me my deck back"  
  
Raven ran a hand subconsciously a crossed riako's back. Yami just stared at her a second before nodding.  
  
"your welcome"  
  
he turned and left the room, feeling quiet confused."  
  
~since when does Raven talk civil with ME. She didn't seem upset at them for dragging me in there. Then again she must be used to them doing things like that.~ once again Yami shook his head and sat on his bed, listening to Raven and Leute play a game of hide and seek.  
  
Several hours later, Leute lay in her bed sound asleep and full from her dinner of fish and veggies. Raven sat on the edge of her bed, also full and, surprisingly, content, watching Leute. Riako came over and lied down beside the bed, looking up at raven. Raven looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Your staying aren't you riako"  
  
the duel monster just nodded her head. Raven stroked riako's head the smile still on her face.  
  
"I missed you. You know that right. I missed you all"  
  
riako once again nodded, she understood, mistress missed her duel monsters, all of them.  
  
"It's not the same. Not having you all here to protect me. I was a bit shocked that Yami didn't get mad at me"  
  
riako cocked her head and spoke an unheard question.  
  
"Yes he is my master, but he is also the pharaoh of Egypt. One reason I got a bit miffed with kodite."  
  
Riako once again asked an unheard question.  
  
"I really don't know what to feel riako. He seems to care but he has a strange way of showing it. And the talk I had with Mai made me think. Maybe not everyone is out to get me. I need to give people a chance. But that's hard to do with Yami. When he wants something he wants it right away. He is so arrogant and stubborn. I just can't stand him at times ria. I just can't"  
  
Raven yawned and lied back on the bed. riako asked one last question, seeing her mistress was tired.  
  
"Ok ria, I'll give him a chance. I can't assure that we'll be best of friends but maybe we can grow to tolerate each other."  
  
Riako listened as Raven's breathing slowed and she drifted into sleep. A gentle voice echoed through the quiet room.  
  
"What ever you say mistress raven. What ever you say. Just a chance and not assuring friendship but anything would be better then what you went through before."  
  
Riako glanced at Leute then lied her head down on the floor, drifting into a light sleep.  
  
DAY TWO  
  
Leute went running through the halls of the palace. She was bored and wanted to find Ryanne and yugi. But they were no where to be found and now she was lost. In her flight to get back to Mama Raven's room she ran directly into some one and fell to the ground. She looked up and into cerulean eyes. She gulped and curled up against the wall. Seto gave a small smile.  
  
"You should watch where your going child."  
  
Leute gulped and nodded.   
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
Once again Leute nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. Raven is throwing a fit in the throne room. She isn't happy about the disappearance"  
  
Leute looked down at the ground. Seto grinned and picked her up.  
  
"I guess I can take you there"  
  
Leute looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"What don't you want some help"  
  
Leute nodded and raised her arms. Seto knelt and lifted the small child into his arms. Seto turned and walked down the hall ways, just following the sound of Raven's rampage. They had gotten only a half the distance when the noise stopped. Utter silence filled the palace, not a soul was moving, speaking or screaming. Everything had turned into a silence zone, no noise, no sound, no nothing. As seto and Leute walked through the quiet corridors Leute clung tighter to seto then ever. Seto's sandals seemed to echo through the empty hallways with each 'slap' on the wood floor. Leute's whimpers of fear sounded like some one's soft singing. Suddenly seto stopped in his tracks. A shadow loomed just around the corner. It was giant and obviously misshapen. He and Leute watched the shadow as it got bigger and bigger. You could hear the loud 'wuffing' noise the creature was making. Seto was searching his mind for a spell, anything that might repel it, what ever it was. The large black shadow finally stopped growing, what ever was walking towards them had stopped, momentarily. Suddenly in lurched forward and this short 4 foot uraby sat there, in the middle of the corridor. Seto let out a breath of relief. He could easily handle that. He raised his hand to blast the thing when Leute wiggled free and scampered over to the uraby. Throwing her tiny arms around it's neck.   
  
"Urry."  
  
Leute cooed. Urry was defiantly a duel monster she could relate with. The fun loving and perky (adolescent) uraby. One that could tolerate Leute and play outrageous games for hours on end. Leute liked THIS uraby. The others disturbed her. They were a tough and hard to plz bunch. They all adored her mom but they seemed to be upset by her. Urry rumbled awkwardly in a greeting then nudged her around the corner. The little uraby looked back at seto and bawked at him (I know what a bawk is AHAHAHA Y.R: RAVEN!!! STAY OUT OF THE SUGAR). Seto followed the duel monster, think to himself. ~and a duel monster can be that small how? I wish joey was here. He could find out an answer to that one. Even if it would be a strange one.~ Leute was skipping merrily in front of the group. Seto shook himself out of his thoughts in time to see something that made him stop In his tracks. Leute, eyes shut, skipped merrily ahead of urry and seto, and right into something cold and scaley. Leute fell to the floor and looked up, with a gulp. There, towering above her, was Kodite, the monster of the group. Kodite snarled and lowered his head to sniff the trembling Leute. Seto was ready to summon his blue eyes when.  
  
"Kodite! Knock it off this instant I told you to find her not terrorize her and everyone else."  
  
Raven appeared on the sence. She shooed kodite away and picked up Leute. She then turned to seto and gave a small, unsure smile.  
  
"Thank you. I assume you found her."  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"Well thank you for bringing her back."  
  
Raven turned and made to leave.  
  
"Urry! Come along you scamp"  
  
the over energetic uraby, currently bouncing around seto in ecstatic circles, stopped and darted after raven. Seto just watched after Raven, really unsure on how to act. ~that girl is just to...to wild to understand.~ seto headed towards the throne room just in time to see Yami exit it.   
  
"Had a squabble with Raven"  
  
Yami shook his head.  
  
"I let her have her fun. She terrorized several dozen slaves before I suggested that she ask her duel monsters to find her. I'll never forget that look. It was priceless. A perfect example of WHY didn't I think of that. Riako promptly appeared and growled in my face for thinking something about her mistress was funny. But I think that duel monster was also laughing on the inside."  
  
"you seem to have enjoyed THIS tantrum from Raven"  
  
"oo it wasn't a tantrum per say, just a case of motherly protectiveness. Raven and Leute are like mother daughter. Raven is extremely protective of Leute and Leute hangs near her foster mom like a magnet."  
  
"When are you going to ask Ryanne about her and Raven's past?"  
  
"this afternoon. When Raven is usually outside with Leute"  
  
"good call Yami"  
  
"I thought so"  
  
seto spied a mop of blonde hair walking towards them and smiled. Just like joey to appear AFTER the action.  
  
"Where ya been pup. You missed Raven making a torture chamber of the throne room"  
  
joey's eyes lit up.  
  
"NO WAY"  
  
"yes way"  
  
joey started laughing, which only got harder when he saw Ryanne. As he and seto walked off Ryanne turned to Yami.  
  
"Your highness. If I may ask. What is with mister joey?"  
  
"Your sister just turned the throne room into a torture chamber...and now that I think about it...it was kinda funny"   
  
Yami walked off with a chuckle, leaving ryanne confused. He was going to save his voice for this after noon. He had to be ready to receive an ear full. that would be when he intergerates ryanne. and he would make sure raven did NOT interfer.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
YIPPERS. THIS ONE I LIKE.  
  
Y.R: that's nice hikari. And you showed how much I really care for my duel monsters too.  
  
YUPPERS I DID.  
  
Y: I think she got into the candy again dear  
  
Y.R: I think so too koi  
  
SUGAR WERE *looks around crazily*  
  
Y&Y.R: V_V'  
  
WHERE'S SUGAR. *starts running around. Looking for sugar*  
  
plz leave a contrabution in the little review box 


	4. Revealing

Well I do say that was thrilling.  
  
Yami: You got to be kidding  
  
V_V I was  
  
Yami: oh ok  
  
Y.R: Yami!!! how can you say that. I thought it was good.  
  
Yami: I.uh....I mean...that is.....crap  
  
hahahahahaha *laughing hysterically*  
  
Y.R: that's it NO TREAT tonight   
  
Yami: O_O NNNNNOOOOOOO *passes out* X_x  
  
*both look at him* guess your stuck with the disclaimer Yami  
  
Y.R: crap...................Raven does not own yugioh.........if she did she would be richer then bill  
  
gates more then likely. She does own me. My sister. And Leute. And any other trivial character in  
  
that story that she made up. AAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD  
  
THAT'S FINE YAMI  
  
Y.R: ^_^  
  
_ I worry about you   
  
Y.R: I know ^_^  
  
well now. A little insight on the story. In short........THE TAVERN LIFE  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Ryanne tells all to Yami about their life as  
  
tavern whore'sV_V ug.  
  
Onward and forward  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Revealing  
  
Yami watched as Raven drifted into a troubled nap. Leute curling up against her and a uraby laying down beside the bed. He couldn't help but smirk in triumph. All was going according to plan. He had Raven do some tiring chores during the morning hours so that she would rest during the afternoon, that way not out side with Leute like usual. That would give him time to find out about their past slave life from Ryanne. He had tried that morning but she had said quiet plainly that Raven would know that he was talking to her and left. She had been right for a couple of minuets of staring after her Raven showed up, looking ready to harry Ryanne on her way, away from him. The fact that some how Raven knew he was up to something, much less talking to her sister, confused him. He had yet to see Raven use any magic what so ever. Then again Ryanne avoided him, wise enough, unless she was with yugi or was taking an order. Leute wouldn't talk to him period, usually running away faster then he thought a child her size could go. And he rather not lose his male anatomy, like Raven threatened the last time he tried to talk to Leute. She had been nice enough to explain that Leute was scared of most men, yugi not included. Yami listened to Raven's breathing slow, he felt eyes on him. He shifted his gaze to the uraby. The duel monster was the one who had started the assault last time, lalii did she say. The savage looking uraby was looking at him challengingly. Yami closed the door and walked off to find Ryanne, who more then likely was out in the court yard. He walked by set's room and heard laughing. He stopped a second, listening as some one said some thing. Yami glanced at the door, a faint smile on his face, was that JOEY. Seto's voice answered something joey said and the laughter continued. Yami decided not to bug them and went off in his search for Ryanne.  
  
Yami had searched for the better part of an hour when he ran into Malik.  
  
"Malik have you seen Ryanne?"  
  
"You mean that sweet child yugi plays with"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"That's her."  
  
"I saw her exploring the stables with yugi a few minuets ago. Their probably still down there"  
  
Yami nodded his thanks and walked out of the castle, crossed the court yard and to the stables. He heard childish laughter and happy voices. Yami turns the corner to see Ryanne and yugi looking at his white Egyptian Arabian stallion, Eye of Ra. Yami walked up to the two quietly, a small smile on his face. Yugi looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Yami."  
  
"Good afternoon yugi."  
  
Yami looked at Ryanne. She was looking at him through the corner of her eye but her head was down. Yami walked over to Ryanne's side.  
  
"Yugi..you don't mind if I steal Ryanne for a moment do you. I wish to speak with her."  
  
Yugi shook his head, not heeding Ryanne's silent prayers. Yami took hold of Ryanne's arm and led her out of the stable and into the court yard. He stopped, dropped her arm and turned to her. Her head was bowed still but she spoke.  
  
"You know that is fatal, right, to try and speak with me HERE of all places."  
  
"Raven's asleep, saw so myself."  
  
Ryanne looked up at him.  
  
"What in the name of Ra. is so important that I must go against my sister's will. If she finds out I spoke with you in any manner, she'll kill me AND then you."  
  
Yami just shook his head.  
  
"I wish not to invoke the wrath of your easily vexed sister. I wished to speak with you about the last two years of your lives as slaves."  
  
Ryanne fixed Yami with a stare so hard that he thought she was raven.  
  
"That's insane. Raven tells me time and again NEVER to mention of such things."  
  
Yami glared at her.  
  
"I will say what is not to be mentioned in this palace. I wish for you to tell me about your past"  
  
Ryanne cowered.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't I just said that it's insane to want to know. Especially since most of it revolves around raven."   
  
Yami looked at Ryanne. She had gotten a thought full look on her face.  
  
"It all started, as you know, two years ago. Me, Leute and my sister had escaped from the city of tath the day it was sieged. Our father died during the siege, Raven showed no remorse for him. We traveled till we reached a watering hole a ways away from tath, but still close enough to be of danger. We didn't know that the men who sieged our home, had made camp around the watering hole. We were to tired. I had fallen asleep as had Leute. Raven never sleeps when she's out in the open. I woke up to being roughly shaken. I was chained and allowed to carry a sleeping Leute. Raven was draped upon the back of a camel as we traveled, unconscious. When we arrived at malink, we were primped up and sold as slaves. Since Raven had made sure me and Leute were in top health the who trip we caught several people's eyes. One of which was of a mean, horrid man named hecate. He owned the tavern me, Raven and Leute were later to call home.  
  
Ryanne paused. Yami was about to encourage her to go on when she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"The man tried to sell me off as a whore, didn't work. Raven would draw the potential customers eyes away from me. That was only after the assault by hecate on raven. She was raped and beaten close to an inch with in death. I had to nurse her back to health for weeks. After that she would try so hard to keep the customers away from me and Leute, drawing attention to her, being showy. She grew more and more rebellious with time. She hated hecate, she hated the tavern, she hated everyone but me and Leute. Though there were times that she would look at me with contempt. Her temper, changed.......she was not always a quick to act, even quicker to harm, she used to be sweet and caring, but she grew cold she wouldn't let me mention you or any one of palace.   
  
Ryanne shuddered a breath and stopped a second.  
  
"Raven was used so often she grew untrusting. She makes people earn what little trust she might have left"  
  
Ryanne started to cry. Slipping to a bench. Yami was gaping at her in stark horror.  
  
"They never broke her. I begged her constantly for her to back down. Submit to them. But time and again she would through it in my face and say 'do you rather have me let them use you.' in hurt cause I knew she was right. Then one day. Raven had had it. She told Leute to retrieve her pendent, I bet you've seen it. You see. Raven holds black magic, she knows it but she just calls herself a shape shifter mage. But it helps her focus her magic, as soon as she had that all hell broke loose."  
  
Yami sat down beside her.  
  
"What happened next"  
  
Ryanne looked at him blankly  
  
"chaos. Raven broke loose, set fire to the tavern and nearly died trying to get free."  
  
Ryanne looked down sadly , Yami could not believe what he had just heard. Could this really be happening in egypt. The terrible going ons that he had no knowledge of. Could all of this really happened to raven. Then Yami remembered how he found Raven, her long ebon hair had been burnt short. Her skin had been singed and convered in dozens of deep, festering wounds. She was thin, thin enough to count the very bones in her chest and back easily. He could deny it no longer, there WERE things that he did not know about. Ryanne shifted nervously and looked at Yami.  
  
"You may go Ryanne, I need time to think"  
  
Ryanne bowed then made an all to hasty retreat. Yami walked up to his room and opened the door connecting his and Raven's room. He watched Raven, quite aware of the reptilian eyes watching him. Could Raven be hiding more secrets , things that were unknown to anyone. So many questions shot through his mind. Why were her duel monster's so protective. Was there some unmentionable dark secret she kept with her reptilian pack. With the new knowledge of her black magic, he wondered why she had yet to use it. Why didn't she except him. Why did she look at him as if he was something vile. Why couldn't he figure her out. Or was the Raven he knew a carefully placed mask, hiding her true self deep with in, so deep that she has forgotten it. Yami sat there and thought for a good while. Watching the Raven and the demonic looking uraby closely. Finally he rose and said quietly.  
  
"What are you hiding from everybody Raven"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
is this one better? I hope so. I nixed the meeting with bakura and pegasus. They'll come into the picture later. Way later. As for Raven's magic. I found that I made Raven more changling like so I changed her power to that of black magic, it's like shadow magic only it's stemmed by hatred.   
  
Y.R: well aint that peachy  
  
Y: i thought so. But Raven I HATE being curious. Much less confused  
  
R: i know. But wait. The next chappy skips ahead a few months. ^_^ . Maybe I will have Yami start the kindness therpy already and stuff. I don't know *slams head on table* the next chappy is beyond me. I don't know what to do XP   
  
Y.R: *pats her on the back* it's ok hikari  
  
Y: yes don't worry  
  
R: mphanks wiys (thanks guys but muffled)  
  
*Chibi yugi comes running in* pweez weave a contwabutin in da wittle weview box 


	5. QUESTION important!

RAVEN110 HERE!!  
  
i have a question for all my loyal readers.........which are few. i know. but i wish to know. i am thinking of changing raven's abilites and nixing her shapeshifter ability. i want to know if you think that i should keep raven with the ability or nix the ability 


End file.
